


The Storm Rages

by AMNigma



Series: Luktober [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big Brother Luka, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Luktober (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Siblings, Short, Sibling Bonding, good sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Luka will protect his sister from everything. Even her nightmares.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine
Series: Luktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Storm Rages

He heard her mumble in her sleep. The thunder echoed through the night as the winds rocked their house. Luka moved his blanket to cover his sister. 

“N-no,” she whimpered and he grabbed her hand to let her know that she’s with someone. Even within her dreams. Her fever still hadn't settled down and he knew that their mother was still stranded elsewhere. 

“It’s going to be alright, Jules. I’m here,” he assured his sister as he hugged her. 

“No!” she screamed and her eyes shot wide open. Her cheeks were red from the fever and she was sweating. Looking at him though, she looked relieved. 

“Luka,” she cried in his arms. 

Rubbing his sister’s back, he hummed songs to her as he consoled her. He knew how taxing a fever was and the storm didn’t help much either. 

After all, it was storming just like that when they lost their father to the sea. 


End file.
